


shotgun

by FairyLights101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nerd!Levi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shotgunning, eruri - Freeform, punk!erwin, thug!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how the things Levi hated so much about Erwin - the smoking, the music, the wild driving, the seemingly endless sex drive - were all the things he'd come to love and crave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shotgun

Heavy bass thumped through Levi’s speakers so loud it could have been the house’s heartbeat and they were in the center of it all.  _And to think I used to hate his music._  Then again, a lot had changed from the day they’d first met - freshman year when Erwin had nearly flattened him on the first day when he’d roared past in his Impala, the same sultry bass thudding out so irritatingly loud - to now - where Erwin had a key to his house and pressed him down onto his bed with rough kisses and lounged in Levi’s desk chair with an unlit blunt dangling between his fingers like he was at the moment.

Erwin was part of why he’d invested in candles because God forbid his mother ever smell the pot; and why he had a B in Calculus which was absolutely  _infuriating_ , especially when he was  _good_ at math. Though that was understandable - it was nearly impossible to not get distracted with those long, thick legs covered by loose black jeans propped up on his desk and the fact that Erwin had discarded his worn leather jacket to display arms bulging and rippling with muscles that made Levi’s mouth water and the way his lips wrapped around the end of the blunt as he lit it, took a deep breath, and let the smoke out in a long stream - and how he dragged his tongue across his lips with a devious grin that made Levi shiver.

He swallowed hard, mouth dry, and shuffled a bit as he tried to focus, to stomp out the heat in his gut. It was always a struggle to do homework for long with him there but there was no stopping Erwin from coming in, especially not when the house was empty except for him for the next two days, not that he could have denied his boyfriend. It was too easy to give in to those eyes that could go from cool and calculating one second to longing and begging the next.

_Ten more problems. He can wait. Won’t take more than five, ten minutes._

Levi tapped his book, adjusted his glasses, and puffed out his cheek as he stared at the remaining problems for a few seconds before he started to work one out, the sound of pencil on paper drowned out by the bass. But he could still feel it, Erwin’s heavy gaze. It was nearly tangible, enough to make his ears burn scarlet but he kept his head bowed and kept working. He managed to finish three problems before Erwin spoke, his voice achingly low. And that bastard was grinning like the fucking devil he was, just stripped of his horns and tail.

“Almost done?”

“No. Go take a shit or something.”

Erwin huffed out a quiet laugh and pulled his legs off Levi’s desk as he rose and slunk over, the slow burning blunt still dangling from his lips as he set the metal waste basket beside the bed and tapped the covers behind Levi. “Don’t have to. Mind if I sit here?”

Levi scooted forward enough for Erwin to sink down behind him. The blond automatically draped himself across Levi’s back and one large warm hand settled on his thigh. Levi had to bite his lip to keep control, to not lean back into Erwin and abandon his work in favor of making out - and maybe something more. “Asshole,” he rasped instead as he glared at his worksheet.

Erwin just chuckled in his ear, a low, dark sound that made him shudder before the blond let out another stream of smoke. It smelled sweeter than usual, smooth and mellow too. A good smell. One he wanted - needed to taste. But he kept working - it was only a few more and he’d be done for the weekend, free to spend it focused solely on Erwin. It almost worked too, right up until Erwin’s thumb started to rub slow circles into his thigh as he leaned in, his breath ghosting across Levi’s neck until he shuddered before Erwin moved on.

Soft lips mouthed at the skin at the collar of his shirt and danced their way up, up, up with flashes of tongue and sly nips of teeth. They closed around his earlobe and rolled, digging in a bit as Erwin’s thumb pressed in harder. Levi shuddered and arched back with a quiet moan as his pen hit his book and his fingers twitched. Erwin’s lips curled up against his ear as he squeezed Levi’s thigh. Smoke whispered across his cheek, left him him a little light-headed as low murmurs made him melt even more. “Done yet?”

“No…”

“Want a taste?”

F _uck homework. Fuck responsibility. Fuck it all._  He was tired of holding it off, of aching. Hell, he’d been ready to be fucked senseless for hours. “God,  _yes_.”

There was another throaty chuckle while the hand on his thigh left to cup his jaw, turn his head, the pads of his fingers rough on his cheek. He watched, rapt as those lips closed around the end of the remnants of the blunt and sucked it down to a tiny glowing nub before it tossed it in the bin and leaned in close, sapphire eyes glittering bright. He paused a millimeter or two away and pressed his thumb to the corner of Levi’s mouth.

Levi opened immediately as cloudy eyes fluttered shut. Erwin’s exhale was slow, long as he blew the smoke into his mouth. Sweet. Dizzying. Exhilarating like it always was to shotgun with Erwin, to melt into his arms until it felt like they were inseparable, indistinguishable. And he took Erwin’s breath without a second thought, let it become his own.

The moment Erwin sucked a breath in Levi curled his arm around Erwin’s neck and dragged him the rest of the way down. He tasted like mint gum and chocolate and that smooth pot, intoxicating and liberating as Levi slid their tongues together and let loose a little whine, head spinning and chest aching. Erwin tugged his glasses off with his free hand before he prodded Levi’s hip.

The teen twisted, shifted at the touch, kept going until he straddled Erwin’s waist, arms looped around his thick neck as sloppy lips and careless teeth nipped and sucked and collided. He shoved a hand up Erwin’s tank top, waltzed his fingers along the hard planes of his abdomen and all the way up to the nipple piercings - little silver studs that Levi couldn’t resist. Erwin’s chest hitched but he didn’t break away, just grabbed Levi’s hips and squeezed hard before he ran his hand down to palm Levi’s ass and dig his fingers into the flesh in ways that made Levi squirm and pant and break away.

Erwin chased after him, buried his face into Levi’s neck and latched onto the pale skin, tongue working harsh circles as he nipped away, hard enough that it had Levi jerking and grinding down, pressing closer for more, always more. The pain was good, left him squirming and gasping and begging for more as he mouthed at Erwin’s neck as well, far clumsier and messier than Erwin’s precise bites and sucks. But that didn’t matter - none of it mattered with the hot palms wandering across his body, pressing them closer and closer as curls of warmth spread through Levi’s head and chest, left him breathless and aching and desperate for more.

And then there was space between them, so much Levi nearly pulled back to complain but Erwin caught Levi’s shoulder and didn’t pause with his kissing and sucking as he pushed Levi down. Papers crinkled beneath him as Levi gasped and squirmed, tugging hands turning into pushing ones. “ _Erwin_ , my work!”

The mouth on his neck stilled and Erwin pulled back a second later to hover over him, his beautiful baby blues filled with confusion. “What?”

“My  _papers_. We’re gonna ruin ‘em.”

The blond stared for a long moment before he shook his head with a laugh. He rose away enough so Levi could grab everything - books, papers, binders, pens - and dump them on the floor in some semblance of a careful mess. Erwin was back on him in an instant, this time on his mouth. Blistering hot fingers slid beneath his shirt, pushed it up, up, up as Erwin grinned and eased back a bit as he teased the fabric and the skin beneath. “Can I?”

Levi raised his chest, eyes glinting as he grabbed the bottom of Erwin’s tank top. “Only if I can too.”

That earned him a peck on the nose before Erwin let him tug the top off, soft black fabric bunching up in his hands before he tossed it to the side. Levi’s shirt joined it a moment later, his belt joining, but Erwin left him trapped in his shorts as he kissed the corners of Levi’s mouth and slid down, pressing worshipping, open-mouthed kisses mixed with rough sucks and bites and gentle touches that made him squirm and gasp and buck up into Erwin.

The blond tweaked and bit at his nipples until they were red and throbbing before he moved on, dragging red lines down the planes of his stomach. Levi jolted when that damnable tongue shot out and ran along the edge of his shorts as Erwin tugged on the button. Dazed grays met calculating, darkening blues and Erwin smirked before he pulled back, hands trailing along Levi’s hips til his touch disappeared completely. “Wanna take ‘em off for me?”

The teen didn’t bother to choke out a response, just hitched his hips up and wiggled out of his shorts and boxers and kicked them off the bed. He reached up, hand grasping for Erwin’s neck but his boyfriend only shifted further away with a grin and bright eyes filled with something purely carnal. He tapped Levi’s hip. “Turn over and stick your ass in the air. I wanna do something - I wanna make you feel good.”

Levi huffed and scowled, lips pursing. “I swear to God, if you’re-”

“Just trust me, Lee.”

“… Fine,” Levi huffed as he twisted, let Erwin’s hands guide him, graze across his ass in ways that made him twist and twitch as he settled on his knees, chest pressed to the duvet, hands half-curled in the folds of the cloth. His hands were warm, gentle as Erwin caressed Levi’s hips, slid down to Levi’s ass and dug his fingers into the flesh, dragging ragged breaths out of Levi as he squirmed. Erwin pushed his cheeks apart and Levi tensed a little, uncertain as he struggled to not look back. “Erwin, I-”

A cool stream of air along his ass stole his words, made him shudder and bury his face into the covers. Low laughter made the burn in his gut flare up, clamoring for more to heed it. “Don’t hold back.” That breathy whisper was all the warning he got before Erwin bit his ass cheek, sharp and hard. Levi jerked and nearly bit back a gasp as those teeth dug in, made him shudder and twitch. A slow drag of Erwin’s thumb pulled him away from the suckling, laving mouth that popped off after and moment to pepper sloppy kisses and sucks across his flesh further and further until he pressed one over Levi’s puckered entrance. He shuddered and let loose a sigh as his fingers curled, twitching as he wrangled with the urge to rock back. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as drops of precum dripped out, puddled beneath him as his gut burned and clenched.

A tongue poked out, dragged a wet stripe from the base of his balls all the way up to circle around his entrance. A moan burst out, low and lewd as Levi rocked back, desperate for more of that wet, delicious heat. Erwin’s hand squeezed and his lips might have curled into a smile but Levi could only focus on that tongue as it prodded his entrance, dragged down to lap and suck at his balls, back up to brutally tease his entrance and repeat, denying Levi’s thrusts back as the aching heat in his gut coiled, magnified with every tantalizing sweep of his tongue. 

“E-Erwin! Jesus christ, just-” His words choked off, morphed into a guttural moan as Erwin nipped at his balls before he pulled back. Another cool stream of air washed over his ass, made him quiver and jerk and tear at the duvet. Reassuring squeezes to his hips came, made him squirm.

“What Levi? Just what?”

“Bastard,” he growled as he twisted and strained to glare at Erwin. 

The blond grinned at him with wet lips and a smug expression. He let go of one cheek and danced it down with feathery touches to circle his puckered entrance until he whimpered. “Do you want me to lick you here, to eat you out?” His finger pressed down a bit, nearly entered before it dragged away and danced down to cup his balls, further to thumb the tip of Levi’s cock and make him gasp and twitch. “Or maybe you’d rather me suck you off? I could do it like I did last time, flip you over and bury my face between your beautiful thighs. Or you could face-fuck me, sit over me and do all the work as I stretch your ass nice and slow. Or…” His hand on Levi’s hip squeezed; his voice dropped to a deep rumble. “We could skip over all those fun things and get straight to it.”

Levi shook his head violently, hands clenched hard on the covers. “No…” His voice was raspy but strong as he wiggled and shifted and pressed back at him. “The first. Do the first.”

Erwin’s smirk grew feral and his other hand returned to Levi’s ass, spread his cheeks wide again. “Anything for you, babe.” Erwin buried his face into Levi’s ass, lips rolling slowly and sucking and thumbs digging in as his tongue darted out, lapped at his entrance. The teen thrashed, buried his face into the covers as he let loose a lewd groan. Erwin’s hands only squeezed harder, spread him further as he circled Levi’s entrance once, twice, slipping his tongue in past tight muscle. He lingered like that for a moment, let Levi gasp and squirm because  _fuck_ it felt weird but so fucking good and thank the higher powers that he’d cleaned his ass well earlier.

Erwin’s thumbs delved deep circles into his flesh in ways that made him shudder and had his fingers curling and a second later that tongue moved. It ripped his breath away, left him quivering and gasping at the strange probing sensation, the way his fingers bit in, the hot, ragged breaths that washed over his skin. It was foreign, sloppy,  _wonderful_. Full of spit that worked its way down to his balls and slurping and smacking and that tongue prodded his insides, reaching and searching and tasting.

Levi couldn’t help but thrust back as his fingers clawed at the duvet and quiet moans escaped him, endless and uncontrollable. His cock ached and his gut was on fire, clenching and pulsing as he whimpered and rocked back onto that hot tongue.

Erwin squeezed his hip, pulled back for a moment and moment and left Levi whining and ready to protest until a thumb traced around his entrance with a cool stream of air to accompany it that made him jerk forward and gasp. “E-Erwin! What the fuck?”

“I’m gonna make it better,” he murmured, voice all kinds of sinful. Seconds passed, filled with Levi’s ragged breathing as he waited and squirmed, barely holding back on sliding a hand down to work himself to a climax, Erwin be damned. His warning was a hot breath on his ass before his tongue flicked out and lapped at him. Only this time his tongue wasn’t the only thing that pressed in, a slick finger tight beside it.

Levi choked on a gasp, the heat in his gut blistering as he rocked back for more of that feeling, that ache, everything. “Erwin…” those lips quirked up into into a smile and he palmed Levi’s ass as his tongue went up and his finger down, both dragging at his walls and curling. Any words he’d had dissolved, crumbled down to harsh gasps and throaty moans of “ _more_ ” and “ _Erwin_ ” and “ _please_ ”.

Another finger pressed in slow but steady, mindful of the way Levi flinched at the burn. It made him wince but it all melted away when Erwin thumbed the dip on the small of his back, spread his fingers massaged the space between with his tongue. Levi’s thighs quivered, threatened to give out as the heat in his gut flared, clenched, pulsed, ripped his breath away. He was close, so, so  _close_. He moved a hand, dragged rough scarlet lines down his neck, across his chest, and down to thumb the head of his cock and he rocked back against Erwin with a hiss. “Fuck… fuck, Erwin…”

His fingers were brutal as they rubbed and stretched and curled as they pumped deeper, deeper, hit his prostate in ways that left him seeing white as he trembled and let loose ragged cries. Levi came hard, body convulsing and hips bucking wildly between his hand and Erwin’s still-pumping fingers and prodding tongue.

He threw his head back as his body trembled and fingers curled as Erwin’s name fell from his lips, burning and brilliant and full of the ecstasy that flooded through him. It ended all too soon, left him sagging down into his cum with tingling nerves and Erwin’s hands cradling his hips to slow his descent.

The blond shifted a bit, grabbed a Kleenex and cleaned his hands and face before he draped himself across Levi’s back, jeans scraping against his sensitive ass, his hard erection all too obvious between his ass cheeks but Erwin peppered Levi’s back with kisses and gentle touches as he gasped and gradually descended from his high. He peeked  over his shoulder, took in that mussed up hair and those sharp blue eyes. “You… you’re not kissing me with that mouth. Not until you brush your teeth.”

Erwin chuckled and nodded as he mouthed at Levi’s shoulder, his neck, his ear, the soft touches sending tiny shivers rippling down his spine. “Of course.” He stayed limp as Erwin pressed more sloppy kisses and sucks and nips along his shoulders, the back of his neck. “I love you, Lee.”

That gave him the energy to turn over, their bodies shifting and brushing. Levi tugged on Erwin’s cheek a little too harshly and smirked when the blond huffed and puffed his cheek out. “I know. I love you too.”

Erwin’s smile was breathtaking, made his chest ache and his heart flutter. Nearly made him lunge up and kiss him hard until their mouths turned red and swelled. He pushed his boyfriend back instead until Erwin was lounged back against a pile of pillows against the headboard, no small amount of smugness on his face. Levi prodded his legs wide open and settled between them on his stomach, hands sliding up Erwin’s thick thighs to the top of his pants, though he couldn’t resist a detour and dragged his palm across Erwin’s crotch with a smirk. That earned him a sharp inhale as dark blue eyes fell half-shut as Erwin watched.

Levi’s insides chilled a little as he eyed Erwin back, thumbs tracing his hip bones. They’d been dating for nearly three years but the sex part was new, foreign territory for him. He understood it well enough but he was nothing like Erwin who had made him cum on his fingers alone; who had played his body like a fiddle and shown Levi the wonders of it; whose words were dangerous poisons that would leave him aching for hours, who seemed to know everything that would drive him wild, flood him with ecstasy and take him to the brink and back. And compared to Erwin he was so ignorant in comparison, pitifully so.

Warm, sweet fingers traced along his cheek, pulled his eyes up. Those blue depths were soft, lips quirked up into a fond smile, strange when Levi was accustomed to that lethal stare. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to. But if you do, you’ll do fine.” Levi leaned into the touch, hesitated and basked in it for a moment longer before pulled away to sink down.

Erwin’s hands settled in his hair, pushed it back as he watched with hooded eyes. one breath, two. Levi caught the fabric between his teeth. It took a few seconds of tugging before he managed to undo the button and caught the zipper. He pulled it down, slow and steady as he craned his neck awkwardly to stare at Erwin.

His pupils were blown wide, smile gone and such a primal hunger painted across his face that it made Levi’s breath catch and he fixed his eyes on Erwin’s abdomen instead as his cheeks burned brilliant. He tugged at Erwin’s pants enough to expose his boxers, a dark stain on the front. Levi licked his lips but he didn’t falter, just opened his mouth and latched on to the twitching bulge beneath the fabric. A quiet groan came, buried beneath layers of bass and thumping music, and the fingers in his hair tightened.

He let that bolster him as he mouthed at Erwin’s cock through the cloth, alternating light and rough sucks coupled with clumsy flicks of his tongue as he clutched at Erwin’s hip with one desperate hand, the other stroking at places he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Levi pulled back after a while, breathless as he licked the drool and taste of precum and cotten away. He tugged Erwin’s boxers down, exposing pale skin, wiry blond hair, and his thick cock. A daunting enough task when it involved his ass, but this…  _Fuck_.

A thumb swept across his temple, soothed him a bit as he dragged his fingers along the flesh at the base. Erwin’s stomach tightened and his cock twitched, beads of precum beading up. Levi licked his lips and thumbed the tip, spread the beads of precum before he bowed over it and wrapped his mouth around it. Hot and heavy on his tongue, practically throbbing as salty precum pooled onto his tongue.

Tentatively he lapped at the tip. The fingers in his hair curled and tugged, encouraging. Levi gave another lick and twisted his head to bob along the head, tongue tracing at the edges and slit. Erwin’s hand spasmed as soft sighs slipped out. Levi snuck a glance up as he took in a little more, lips tight around Erwin’s length and fingers around the base, movements eased by escaping spit. Hooded blue eyes burned down at him and Erwin slid his hand through Levi’s hair again again as he dragged his tongue up, tracing veins clumsily. “So good…”

He took that and ran with it, fixed his eyes back down as he pushed down further, further, too far. He shot back up, gagging and gasping and tears budding in his eyes as he dragged his hand across his mouth. “F-fuck…” The feral glint in Erwin’s eyes was gone when Levi looked up, filled with barely contained laughter. “Fuck off,” Levi rasped even as he sank back down between those firm thighs.

What he couldn’t reach with his mouth he worked with his hand, long and languid pumps while he bobbed his head rapidly, alternating gentle and harsh sucks with long strokes of his tongue. It only took a few repetitions for Erwin’s hand to fist in his hair again or to start drawing quiet moans out of Erwin that made Levi’s insides tingle. He rolled his hips up to meet Levi but they weren’t long or hard like Levi’s had been when their roles had been reversed. That warmed Levi’s gut, made him work twice as hard to make up for his inexperience, for Erwin’s struggle for control. Long drags, quick twists, soft touches, hard licks.

At some point he started to grind his hips into the bed, cock throbbing and weeping fresh precum as he laved on Erwin’s flesh, worshiped it like it was something holy. Gray eyes flicked up, found those dark blues once more and drowned in the heat, the passion, the primal things dwelling inside for far too long. Levi pulled back slowly with a low hum and opened his mouth as he got to the tip. He started with  agonizingly slow pumps as he dragged his tongue across the tip, lapped at the slit.

Erwin’s mouth was wide open, his pants and moans nearly drowned out by the heavy thud of music as his hips rolled up further than before, utterly desperate for more. The fingers in his dark hair were brutal as they tugged harder when he slowly dragged his tongue along the slit to catch pearls of precum before he slid back down. Lips moved, formed his name as Erwin’s cock twitched against his tongue.  _Oh God._

He pulled his hand off Erwin’s hip and canted his own up and slid his hand along his thigh, scraping at sensitive flesh. It was nowhere near as electric as Erwin’s touch but close enough, good enough to make his pace stutter and force a rumbling moan through his throat as he thumped the tip of his.

A ragged gasp pulled his eyes up, gave him the glorious view of Erwin’s flushed face and dark eyes that made him shiver and twist his hands harder, quicker. Erwin’s hips bucked up a bit, enough that his eyes burned and his throat ached. Still he made to twist his head but the tug on his hair pulled him off, spit and precum dripping off his lips.

“Erwin?”

His voice was a rasp, barely audible even to him over the thumping music. But Erwin  smiled and ran his fingers through Levi’s hair, stroked his cheek. “You learn fast.”

“Of course, asshole. I have to to be at the top of the class.”

That lethal smile spread. “Well, as much as I like your mouth and as much as I’d love to cum from it, I’d love to feel you around me even more.”

Levi shuddered and let Erwin drag him into his lap, jeans scraping against the insides of his thighs, dragging against his ass and aching cock. Erwin stretched off to the side and his hands returned, one to cup his ass, the other to tease his entrance with two cool slick fingers. He didn’t wait on Erwin, couldn’t bear to. Not with those fathomless blue-black eyes boring into him, making his gut ache and cock throb. Levi sank onto his fingers, thighs quivering around Erwin’s waist and head dropping back.

It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, but he rose up and rolling his hips down again. Those fingers spread, curled, came up to meet him with every move down as his other hand kneaded away at the flesh of Levi’s ass. It didn’t take long for his sounds to climb above the music, loud and wanton and reckless. He didn’t bother to hold them back, not when Erwin’s third finger slipped in, not when they curled together against his prostate and left him grinding down and whimpering, completely reluctant to rise again as pleasure seared its way up his spine. But he pushed off Erwin’s hand until his fingers slipped out, left Levi so empty that he ached all over.

He snagged the lube and gave a teasing grind down before he slicked his hand and thumbed the head of Erwin’s weeping cock. The blond bit his lip, eyes flickering between Levi’s hand and face frantically. His hips bucked up into Levi’s hand, rolling and gyrating and leaving him breathless with that pathetic primal desire. Levi smirked and curved his body over to press a rough kiss to Erwin’s nose, nearly missed, and sank back.

_I could._  Heat flooded his cheeks as he hovered over Erwin and only blushed darker beneath the scrutiny of those heavy blues. A thumb traced across his hip bone, a thick eyebrow quirked up. “You good, Lee?”

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah. Just… give me a second.” He hesitated for another second before he twisted around until his back was to Erwin, legs spread wide across his thighs. It took a second to find Erwin’s cock and he pressed it to his entrance as he gnawed at his lip, more than a little nervous. _I hope this is as good as it looked in that porno._

Levi sank down slowly, breath hitching when the tip sank in with ease. The pleasant burn of being stretched further and filled made him toss his head back as he sank down, down,  _down_ until his ass was flush against Erwin’s stomach. Warm hands traced slow-burning paths across his back, dragged at the base of his neck, tangled in his hair and cupped his ass. “Levi…”

He squeezed Erwin’s knee before he rose up slowly, up and up until only the head of his cock was inside. The fingers in his hair tightened, the hand on his ass bit in. Levi kept going, steady rises and falls and rolls of his hips that left him breathless and worked moans from the both of them. Erwin’s hips rocked up to meet him, burying himself deeper and deeper until Levi’s careful pace broke apart. Quivering legs bounced him on Erwin’s lap, filling the pulsing air with their wanton sounds and breathless calls of each other’s names and the frantic slaps of skin. Erwin ground up to meet him, hips rolling and hands like vices on his waist until he was bound to leave a nice dusting of bruises.

Every few thrusts the head of Erwin’s cock rubbed against his prostate until his mouth was slack and wide open, sweat and spit sliding down his face as he choked out Erwin’s name in broken, ragged syllables. His legs were burning and trembling. Gut was aching, begging for release as white heat pulsed up his spine, made him jolt and sob. It was too much, all too much, but he kept thrusting down onto Erwin, high keens of pleasure falling from his lips as he clawed at his meaty thighs.

Fingers dug harsh bites into his lips, helped him rise when his quivering legs struggled and dragged him back down to meet Erwin’s hips with a slap of skin and moans. He felt Erwin’s voice as much as he heard it, pounding through his chest as the blond chanted his name. It pushed him closer, closer, made the burn in his gut unbearable, the ache in his cock even worse. But he didn’t touch it, just kept grinding down, pace erratic and careless. Erwin’s name was on his lips, a sweet poison he relished in.

Fingers spasmed on his on his waist and a low groan send shudders racing up and down his spine as Erwin came, filled him with a new kind of heat that turned his body to liquid fire. Levi tossed his head back and let his eyes shut as he grabbed Erwin’s hand, twined their fingers together as he kept up his staggering pace, kept plunging down on Erwin’s softening sock, sultry moans drowning beneath the bass. It only took a few more for the band of heat to snap, to sear ecstasy through his veins and set his nerves alight as his body trembling, hips slowly rocking as he came. He sagged after a few moments, body pulsing and chest heaving.

Soft fingers brushed across his hand, across his sensitive back, to his shoulder. Erwin pulled him down until his back was to Erwin’s chest, head tucked beneath his chin. His hand moved to Levi’s side, slid onto his chest and traced a nipple until Levi twitched before Erwin settled his huge warm palm on Levi’s abdomen. They rose and fell together, breaths still quick as they clutched each other’s hands. “Levi… Jesus…” Soft laughter filled his ear, made a new heat bloom in his chest, a soft one to carry him down from that high. Lips pressed to the top of his head.

He didn’t try to nestle back, too exhausted to do much more than lie there and hold Erwin’s hand with a few idle swipes of his fingers here and there. “I did some… research. Thought you’d like that.”

“I did. I loved it.”

_Fuck I wanna kiss him… But our mouths are fucking gross and I don’t give a shit about how good we cleaned._  Levi settled for squeezing his hand again as he went limp, sank into Erwin.  _God, I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just self-indulgent porn I wrote a while ago and finally got around to posting on AO3. I hope you enjoyed it and have a wonderful day/night/existence.


End file.
